Cartoon Mayhem
Cartoon Mayhem is an American 3D adult computer-animated adventure black comedy film directed by Tim Miller, Grey Tiernan and David Dobkin and produced by Dobkin, Judd Apatow, Peter Chernin and Nicholas Stoller. Being honored the fourth R-rated CGI film and the first one not be be made by Rogen and Goldberg, the film was released on June 7, 2024 and gained "universal acclaim" from critics, being praised for outstanding humor, writing, cast, and excellent explicit content, and was a monster box-office success, grossing over $950 million, making it not only the highest-grossing R-rated film of all time, but also the first R-rated animated film to pass over $400 million. Nitrogen Studios Canada provides the animation for the movie. A sequel, titled Cartoon Mayhem: The Sequel is slated to be released on July 2, 2027. Info In the world lived by cartoon characters, a hedgehog from Littlest Pet Shop (Ryan Reynolds) and his girlfriend (Kate Winslet) live a happy life together, but when a mean boy from South Park gets them lost, they embark their adventure with the help of the new friends in this raunchy animated comedy. Cast *Ryan Reynolds as Russell Ferguson, a hedgehog from Littlest Pet Shop and the main protagonist. *Kate Winslet as Zoe Trent, a dog from Littlest Pet Shop and the deutagonist. *Kristen Wiig as Elisha Preston, a human/tear from The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy and the tritagonist. *Trey Parker as Eric Cartman, a fat boy from South Park and the main antagonist, who tries to destroy the city. *Peter New as Sunil Nevla, a mongoose from Littlest Pet Shop. *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, a sponge from the show of the same name. *Jason Griffith as Peel, a Banana dragon from Dragon Mania Adventures, and Kyle, one of the kids from South Park. *Nick Kroll as Foxy, a pottymouthed fox from The Foxy Show and the secondary main antagonist, who does the same thing as Eric Cartman, much to his annoyance. *Jack McBrayer as Wander, a alien from Wander Over Yonder who drives the Cartoon Bus. *Tara Strong as Lagan Fuller, an 11th grader from The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy who is the leader of the "Cartoon Punishers" *Annie Bovaird as Caillou, a preschooler from the show of the same name and one of the "The Cartoon Punishers" *James Franco as Lumpy, a blue stupid moose from Happy Tree Friends who is one of the "The Cartoon Punishers" and Stan, one of the South Park kids. *Jim Carrey as Mario, a plumber from The Super Mario Bros. Super Show who is one of the "The Cartoon Punishers" *Billy West as Tom Cat, a cat from Tom and Jerry who is one of the "The Cartoon Punishers" *Veronica Taylor as Sputnik, a space pig from Astroblast who is one of the people abused by Cartman and Foxy. *Sean Astin as Chester, a cat from Bunnicula who is one of the people abused by Cartman and Foxy. *Scott Underwood as Early, a squid from Squidbillies and Rigby, a raccoon from Regular Show who is one of the people abused by Cartman and Foxy. *Quinton Flynn as Mickey Mouse, a mouse from the franchise of the same name. *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, a rabbit from Looney Tunes and Daffy Duck, a duck from Looney Tunes. *Seth Rogen as the Road Runner, a road runner from Looney Tunes. *Grey DeLisle as Wubbzy, a yellowish looking gerbil from Wow Wow Wubbzy who is friends with Russell, Zoe, and Elisha *Jerry Trainor as Dudley Puppy, a black and white puppy from T.U.F.F. Puppy and friends with Russell, Zoe and Elisha *Justin Timberlake as Ryan, a Mickey Mouse hater from ''Captain Underpants and Friends'' and one of the Village Roadshow Pictures gang *Nolan North as Kenny, a muffling kid from South Park. Trivia *Most of the kids/adult animated cartoon series appear in the movie, the most of them (both good and bad), mainly Elisha, join forces with Russell and Zoe to defeat Cartman and Foxy. Most of the kids/adult animated movies made cameos only in the extended edition. *Here are the shows who appear in the film: **Kids: ***''Littlest Pet Shop'' ***''The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy'' ***''SpongeBob SquarePants'' ***''Looney Tunes'' universe (Looney Tunes, Tiny Toons Adventures, and Animaniacs) ***''Dragon Mania Adventures'' ***''Wander Over Yonder'' ***''Bunnicula'' ***''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' ***''Grim and Evil'' (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and Evil Con Carne) ***''My Little Pony'' ***''Mighty Magiswords'' ***''Zig and Sharko'' ***''Caillou'' ***''Samurai Jack'' (cameo) ***''PAW Patrol'' (cameo) ***''The Super Mario Brothers Super Show'' ***''The Smurfs'' (1980's TV series) (cameo) ***''Sofia the First'' (cameo) ***''Tom and Jerry'' and Droopy ***''Astroblast'' ***''Home: Adventures with Tip and Oh'' ***''The Jetsons'' ***''Adventure Time'' (cameo) ***''The Powerpuff Girls'' (1998 TV series) (cameo) ***''Uncle Grandpa'' (cameo) ***''Turbo Fast'' (cameo) ***''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' ***''All Hail King Julien'' ***''The Magic School Bus'' (TV series) (cameo) ***''TUFF Puppy'' ***''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' ***''Wow Wow Wubbzy'' ***''Star vs the Forces of Evil (cameo) ***[[Ho Animation's Captain Underpants and Friends|''Captain Underpants and Friends]] (cameo) **Adult: ***''South Park'' ***''The Simpsons'' ***''Ren and Stimpy'' (both 1997 original and 2003 revival) ***Seth MacFarlane's universe (Family Guy, American Dad, and The Cleveland Show) ***''Regular Show'' (cameo) ***''Happy Tree Friends'' ***''Animal Cops'' ***''Rocko's Modern Life'' ***''Daria'' ***''The Foxy Show'' ***''Aqua Teen Hunger Force'' ***''Bojack Horseman'' ***''Futurama'' ***''Bob's Burgers'' ***''The Boondocks'' (cameo) ***''Squidbillies'' ***''Triptank'' ***''Robot Chicken'' (cameo at ads) ***''Fugget About It'' ***''Bounty Hunters'' ***''King of the Hill'' ***''Superjail!'' (cameo) ***''Beavis and Butthead'' ***''Rick and Morty'' ****Some of the cartoons are background characters and characters who sing the song *Strangely, in the orgy scene, they were still wearing clothes and had no private parts showing. **It will not be as graphic as most people will think. **Presumingly, it was to avoid a NC-17 rating. *In some ways, it shares similarities to the 2016 CGI animated film, Sausage Party because: **Both are rated R by the MPAA. **Both has non-human main characters (Frank & Brenda and Russell & Zoe) **Both animation are provided by Nitrogen Studios Canada **Both films start with a song (SP with The Great Beyond, and CM with The Cartoon Day) **Both has the main antagonists making thing jokes (Cartman saying cartoon name so a so statement, and Douche saying food items.) *It was originally gonna be traditionally-animated with CGI backgrounds, but due to difficulties with the 2D animation with Snipple's loss of interest, it was changed to completely CGI. *The movie was made on a $150 million budget, making it, to date, the most expensive R-rated animated film ever to be made. *When aired on networks (except FX, Comedy Central, and HBO), the movie is censored, but gained a TV-MA rating. *Due to heavy sexual humor and a lot of bad words in this movie that was more explicit than Sausage Party, making it the most explicit R-rated animated film ever to date. Reception Critical response Cartoon Mayhem recieved critical acclaim from critics. It had the 97% score on Rotten Tomatoes. The site's critical consensus says "If you think Sausage Party is good, then think again with Cartoon Mayhem, this film has wonderful sexual humor, and insane story that makes it the best R-rated animated film ever". On MetaCritic, it has 96 of 100, indicating "universal acclaim". On CinemaScore, it had a average audience score of a "A". Box-office The movie grossed over $950 million dollars during its theaterical run, making the movie a box office success. The movie opened in theaters in June 7, 2024, and had topped #1 at the box-office for 3 and 4 weeks. Accolades Quotes Cartoon Mayhem/Quotes Rating Rated R for strong crude sexual humor/content, pervasive language, brief nudity and drug use. In addition, the movie was rated 15 in U.K. by the BBFC, and 18A in Canada. Sequel A week after Cartoon Mayhem was released in theaters and what it did at the box office, one of the directors, David Dobkin, hinted a possible sequel to Cartoon Mayhem, saying that "Due to the fact that the movie crushed hard at the box office, maybe Cartoon Mayhem could have a sequel, and I already have ideas." He also had plans for another R-rated animated films outside of the possible franchise. On August 11, 2024, Ryan Reynolds, Kate Winslet, Kristen Wiig, Tara Strong, and Trey Parker were interested to reprise their roles as Russell, Zoe, Elisha, Lagan and Eric Cartman, respectively. On the next day, it was confirmed that Wubbzy and Dudley would likely to return. After the theaterical run ended with $950 million, the possibilities for a sequel grew stronger. On the same day, Greg Tiernan's Nitrogen Studios Canada became interested in doing the animation for the sequel, later the same day, Nick Kroll confirmed he will return for the sequel, but it is unknown if he is planning to reprise his role as a possibly-revived Foxy or a new character. On September 1, 2024, while the sequel is still possible, Dobkin had teamed up with Point Grey's Rogen and Goldberg on a planned crossover with Sausage Party. On September 6, 2024, the sequel was officially confirmed, and is slated for its July 2, 2027 release date. And in addition, the three directors will return to direct, while Apatow will return to produce and write the sequel. On December 21, 2024, the title for the sequel was confirmed to be titled Cartoon Mayhem: The Sequel. On January 13, 2025, it was confirmed that Ryan might be a supporting antagonist in the sequel. In addition, Timberlake reprises his role as him. On March 16, 2025, it was announced that the main cast that were interested (including Grey DeLisle and Jerry Trainor, who voiced Wubbzy and Dudley, respectively) will reprise their roles, in addition, they are adding tons of new characters. Later the same day, Kroll announced that Foxy will not return for the sequel, officially confirming that he will voice a different character. On March 23, 2025, the sequel is promised to be "more raunchy and more explicit" than the first film. Later that day, Quinton Flynn announced that Mickey Mouse will not return for the sequel because of his death. On September 13, 2025, David Dobkin announced that Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness will return due to survival and unusual teams. On October 13, 2025, Dobkin confirmed that Po of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness will be one of the main characters. Later the same day, it was confirmed that the bad words "blowjob" and "nigga" will not be used in the sequel. Video game it was announced that Rare Ltd. and Capcom would develop a 3D platform Cartoon Mayhem game titled Cartoon Mayhem: Going Reloaded. It's gameplay is similar to Conker: Live and Reloaded (which is basically the remake of Conker's Bad Fur Day) and has the GTA-like hub world. The game was confirmed to be rated M for Mature for Blood, Intense Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content, and Use of Drugs and Alcohol. Unlike the movie, the strong bad words (fuck, shit, cock, nigga (which that word was only used once in the movie) and twat) were censored. It will be marked the first M-rated game since 2009's Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm to use cartoony designs. TV Series DHX Media, Chernin Entertainment and 20th Century Fox Television announced that they are adapting Cartoon Mayhem into a 2D-animated animated comedy for Comedy Central titled Cartoon Mayhem: Russell and Zoe Chronicles. Most of the Cartoon Mayhem cast reprise their roles except for Russell and Zoe, who they are voiced by Samuel Vincent and Grey Griffin, respectively. It is said to also feature animated movie characters as well. The show is to be rated TV-MA. Promotions Theaterical release *There was several adult coloring pages released on the Playboy magazine, these are the list of the coloring pages released: **Russell and Zoe **Russell and Elisha **Russell chasing the Road Runner **Russell mating Zoe (his private parts are censored) *Budweiser had a sweepstakes where you can win a vacation to Vancouver, Canada. Plus, movie tickets, t-shirt, signed poster and can holders. DVD/Blu-Ray release Soundtrack *The Cartoon Day by The Cartoon Mayhem Cast Transcript/TV Spots/Trailers Cartoon Mayhem/Transcript Cartoon Mayhem/TV Spots and Trailers Extended Edition The Extended Edition contains the cartoon movies in cameos on screens, posters, and traffic lights, over an amount of minutes not released in theatres, and the uncensored orgy scene. The Extended Edition is Unrated. Cartoon Mayhem: Gone Extended Poll What do you think of this idea? I love it! (1/5) I like it! (2/5) Meh... Not bad (3/5) I don't like it, but I don't hate it... (4/5) I hate it! (5/5) Category:Mature Category:R Category:R-Rated Movies Category:R-rated animated films Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:TSG Entertainment Category:Chernin Entertainment Category:Apatow Productions films Category:Films produced by Judd Apatow Category:Adult animation Category:Black comedy Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Computer-animated Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Nitrogen Studios Canada Category:Cartoon Mayhem Category:MacAndBlooFTWBlockyFTL’s Ideas